


Her Perspective

by richietozlr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Crystal Symbolism, F/F, Flower Symbolism, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietozlr/pseuds/richietozlr
Summary: A one-shot following Queen Niki, King George, and their beloved knights.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	Her Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Content creators portrayed here are entirely fictionalized and removed from the real people. Dream and George have consented to having fanfiction written of them and are okay with shipping. I couldn't quite find if Niki and Captain Puffy also are okay with this so their relationship here is not gone into in depth detail. There is no NSFW content, however!! If any CC's decide they are uncomfortable with shipping and/or fanfiction I will delete this.

Niki had initially thought that marrying a prince would be a lot different. When her mother cupped her face in her palms at the ripe age of eighteen and said to her _"You’re going to marry a prince.”_ she had, in all her innocent glory, thought of warm palaces decorated with the finest jewels. A dress that was so extravagant that Niki would have people see her and actually _see her._ She thought of the loving embrace of a man who would give her the stars in the sky and imagined her parents living the rest of their lives in happiness, bliss, knowing that their one and only daughter has been wed in her first season. She dreamed of roaming through the castle freely, lounging about in the library that paralleled that of Alexandria, carding through thousands upon thousands of texts and picking whatever seemed interesting. She had pictured a life that any girl would be envious of. The kind of life you want for your baby girl.

When Niki married George, she had gotten more than she thought was possible. She was welcomed into the royal family happily, lovingly. The Queen had tucked a stray wisp of hair behind Niki’s ear, kissed her on the forehead, and whispered a “ _welcome home”_ so gentle and sincere that, inexplicably, Niki found her eyes watering. The Queen hadn’t laughed at her tears or her watery smile, she simply wiped her eyes as if she were Niki’s own mother and smiled. 

George had given her a half smile; only the side of his mouth quirked upwards. Niki had found him relatively attractive and tried to imagine herself falling in love with him. His eyes, uniquely two different colors, had charmed her and raptured her attention. The lightest of freckles dotting his pale cheeks were the daintiest thing she had ever seen. George had the tendency to raise his eyebrows and smile like the cat that ate the canary; smug, intelligent, snarky. An attitude that most boys are discouraged from having, reprimanded as childish and immature. But George was charming. He got away with it, and Niki had the feeling that he didn’t get away with it just because he was in line for the throne.

Then there were the knights. Niki loved the knights, she always had. They fight for chivalry and honor and they protect the lands with total loyalty. Every young man dreamed of being able to serve the country, serve the royal family that they loved, as capable as the knights could. Niki especially loved the head captain. Most women were expected to wed and provide a household at a young age, but the captain of the royal guard was an exceptionally talented young woman with bright eyes and shoulders drawn back in power. Niki spent much of her hours on the castle grounds watching Puffy train the other knights, watching her swing her broadsword with comfortable strength and agility. Niki had tried holding it once but found her wrists aching shortly after -- she knew how absolutely difficult it must be to swordfight, but Puffy made it appear easy. There was nothing about Puffy that didn’t captivate Niki entirely.

And, finally, there was George’s personal knight. Niki saw Dream the most out of anybody, perhaps even more than she saw George. The first time she saw the knight he had been cool, calm, and collected. He hadn’t said much -- knights are not permitted to talk out of turn. George and Niki had met for the first time on his mother’s request, and Dream stood behind George like a stone sentinel. He had not greeted Niki or spared her much more than a fleeting glance, but she did not take offense as this was his job.

“This is Dream. He’s my personal knight.” George had explained, absentmindedly reaching behind him for his guard. Niki saw the way Dream followed each and every single one of his movements. She saw the stiffness in Dream’s shoulders leave when George reached for him. Dream took George’s outstretched hand like it was the hand of the Lord Himself, cradling it with the gentleness and tender care of a lover. He had brought George’s hand to his lips and kissed the rings there, as was customary of their culture. But Niki had to look away. She felt as if she had intruded on something not meant for her eyes. (If she saw the way George cupped his knight’s face much like her father cupped her mothers, she would never tell a soul.) With flushed cheeks Niki had murmured a greeting to Dream. If Dream answered her, she did not hear it.

It was then that Niki knew she could not love George, and George could not love her. But her heart did not ache or shatter. She did not collapse into a heap as her husband-to-be loved another, she did not throw herself upon the stairs sobbing in misery. In fact, Niki had found her heart warmed, a smile on her lips. Because who was she to deny somebody of the happiness they so clearly obtained? She saw it in her mother’s eyes when she looked at her father. She saw it in the Queen’s eyes when she looked at her one and only son. She saw it in George’s eyes when he looked at his knight. Niki was no stranger to love. She knew what she saw. 

Her suspicions are confirmed when she meets Dream in the royal garden. She watched from afar the way he looked at the flora while deep in thought. Her fingers curled into her gown as Dream picked a stray cornflower out of the bushes. She spoke as he regarded it; “Cornflowers. They symbolize hope.” 

Dream didn’t startle, simply looking up at her. His grip on the cerulean flower lightened, and Niki took it from him gently. She followed the path down further, happy to see that Dream trailed behind her. 

“Blue is his favorite color.” Dream said. 

“I know.” Niki replied easily. She crouched down and gathered a handful of small, dainty flowers. She held them out to Dream. He stared, quiet, before taking them.

“Forget-me-nots,” Niki explained, “True love and the memories that come with them.” 

Dream’s gaze on her was piercing. 

She turned back to the garden and regarded it for a moment before plucking a vibrant, purple flower. “Heliotropes.” Niki placed three in the growing pile in Dream’s gloved hands. “Eternal love and devotion.” 

Dream’s hold on these flowers had been gentle, as if he was afraid of crushing them. He held them like they were butterflies with wings so delicate that the slightest touch may cripple them for life, rendering them unable to fly. 

“Hydrangea.” Dream blurted out. Niki looked at him. _Hydrangea: frigidity and heartlessness_. But that couldn’t be right.

“Gratitude for being understood.” 

* * *

Niki is a better dancer than George. He did his best to keep his eyes on hers and not their feet, but she caught him looking down more than once. She laughed good-naturedly when he stumbled, and he flushed bright red and choked out a stuttered apology. 

“Have you danced with him before?” Niki asked kindly. 

She didn’t need to clarify. The only other man of value to George was his knight. No further explanation needed. “I haven’t. Not that men aren’t allowed to dance with each other, but because it is improper.”

“Because he is a knight and you a prince?”

“King, now.” George softly corrected. 

Niki smiled. “King.” She agreed.

“Because I’m king and he is my knight.” George’s hand moved on her lower back. She hummed and gently brushed the fine hairs on the back of his neck. 

“Do you wish that you could?”

George laughed without humor, low and breathy. “I wish I could do so much more than just dance with him, Niki.”

She pet his hair in response, comforting him. To their guests it must have looked like a romantic gesture, but between them and their friends it was wholly platonic. “I knew from the very beginning, you know.”

George’s exhale is shaky. “You’re observant.”

“He looks at you like you hung the night sky.” She playfully tugged his hair and he grinned, sheepish. That was a much better expression than the pained, longing one from before.

“For him, I would.”

“He would for you as well. Who wouldn’t, George? You’re brilliant.” His cheeks tinted pink at her praise. 

“I have an idea.” She said as the song came to an end. He raised his eyebrows and watched her closely. “Follow my lead.” Niki rose onto the tips of her toes to press a quick kiss against his cheek before retreating. 

She knew where the knights and royal guard were stationed, of course, so it was easy to find Puffy. She stood with her back rigid and chin held high, sword sheathed to her side and hands tucked behind her back. “Your Highness.” She greeted, lips curled into an enthusiastic smile.

“Where is Dream? I want to honor you both tonight.”

“Honor us? You do not have to do that. The honor is ours for being able to serve.” 

Niki laughed and put her hand gently on Puffy’s arm. “You’re much too good for us. I have a plan and need your help. Where is Dream?”

The touch seeped relaxation across Puffy’s stance, and the captain lowered her guard for a moment. A fond smile painted her lips, amused and interested in Niki’s antics as ever. “He’s on the far wall, closer to the throne. What do you have up your sleeve, darling?”

Niki hummed in response. “Accompany me.” 

“Of course.” Puffy dipped her head in a bow, abandoning her post to stay by her queen’s side. 

They find Dream exactly where Puffy had described him. He stood tall, on high alert and on his guard. Even if he was entirely enraptured with George, Dream took his job seriously. Niki always had appreciated it. She could always feel safe with Dream around. 

His calculating eyes fall upon her and Puffy as they approach. But it does not stop Niki. She trailed on, coming to a stop in front of him. “Dream.” She began.

“Your Highness.” He replied, honorably. 

“Come with me, if you will?” Niki smiled wide, heart fluttering in her chest with excitement. 

“As much as I’d love to, I have to stay at my post. I have to keep an eye on His Highness as well.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be with us.” 

Dream’s eyebrows rose in suspicion and surprise. He fell quiet, eyes flicking between the crowd and the two women. 

“Okay.” He relented, dropping his position similar to how Puffy had earlier. 

“Follow me, both of you.” Niki confidently led the two guards to where she left George. She mingled politely with the occasional guest stopping to talk, but with a polite smile and a hand on her heart she was able to excuse herself from any lengthy, time consuming conversation. Her plan would work, she was sure of it. 

She met George in the center, the royal guards standing behind her with curiosity and unease. She supposed they were not used to being part of the center of attention, but no matter. “George, we’re honoring our knights.”

“We are?”

“Yes. I will dance with Dream, and you with Puffy. Alright?” 

George’s surprise was apparent, so was Puffy and Dream’s. 

“I-- uh.” He started, but Niki cut him off by pulling Dream into her direction. Equally as off-guard as George, Dream almost bumped into Niki. 

She guided Dream’s arms around her and smiled. “You know how to dance, don’t you?”

“Of course." His arms had been stiff with discomfort, but Dream humored her and began to lead. "What do you have planned?" He murmured. His green eyes stared inquisitively at the young queen. Niki laughed at that and rubbed her thumb against Dream's neck.

"You'll like it. I promise." And no matter how much he stared and asked, Niki refused to answer.

Until the song began to change. And Niki let go of Dream's hand to put her hand against the small of her husband's back. George stopped his dance with Puffy to look at Niki.

"Pardon me, but can I have this dance?" She said sweetly. Her eyes turned onto Puffy and she held out a hand to her. She saw the click of understanding in Puffy's eyes immediately and she grasped Niki's hand in her own.

"The pleasure would be all mine," Puffy all but cooed, whisking Niki aside to lead her in another dance. Niki allowed Puffy to lead, more than happy to have her hand on Puffy's neck and shoulder. (She had no business looking so beautiful in armor, Niki thought.)

Dream laughed. She knew he'd fit the pieces together soon enough, he was one of the smartest people she knew. "That leaves us, Your Highness." He addressed George.

Niki snuck a peak over Puffy's shoulder. Wide eyes and flushed cheeks, George looked like a deer in the spotlight. Slowly, _carefully,_ Dream offered his hand to the young king. The opportunity to imagine a life where he could be with the man he loved and dance for hours upon end. The chance to feel Dream's arms and hands upon him and exclusively him in public. The possibility of an intimacy they could only achieve in private. 

Niki almost thought George wouldn't take Dream's hand.

But he does. Of course he does. _Of course he does._

"To honor your service." George said, pulling Dream in. The smile on Dream's lips had been wild.

"For now and forever." Dream promised. And, to Niki and the guests' surprise, George allowed Dream to take the lead. And as beautiful as George was in his full king regalia, polished crown tucked into chocolate curls and rosy cheeks, Niki thought he had never looked so beautiful until he had been in Dream's arms. 

Puffy hummed and Niki's attention snapped back to her. "You're cunning, Your Highness." 

Niki tugged a loose strand of hair at the base of Puffy's neck. "I don't know what you mean. I'm honoring our beloved knights." 

"Beloved," Puffy breathed with a tongue of molten gold. Niki felt her heart _yearn._

"For now and forever." Niki whispered.

* * *

Dream had found Niki gazing at the finest crystals and gems in the kingdom. 

"Rose quartz." He remarked, looking at the pendant Niki held in her hands. "Self-love and new love." 

_New love._ Niki's brain repeated. 

Dream joined her side, marveling over the glittering wealth of their kingdom.

"Her birthday?" He guessed. 

Niki hummed. "To-morrow."

"Well," Dream with one finger gently dragged a ring out of its spot, "turquoise. Healing. Protection. Fidelity, and initiator of romantic love." 

Niki wondered if this is how Dream had felt when she had opened his heart to her. How vulnerable and seen she felt beneath his studious gaze. 

Dream gestured to a pair of silver earrings with green gems inlaid in them. He had an eye for beauty. Niki held the earrings up to the light. The glitter and glow seemed magical.

"Emerald." Dream said next to her. Niki closed her eyes. "Domestic bliss and loyalty. Unity and unconditional love."

 _Yes,_ her mind and heart breathed. _Yes._ Her breath tangled in her throat.

Niki held the earrings to her chest and allowed herself to unravel. 

"What a pair are we." 

"Love is bizarre." Dream sympathized, putting a hand on the spot between her shoulder blades. Niki leaned into the touch, feeling the leather of his gloves through her gown. 

She opened her eyes and took a final look at the selection of fine jewelery. There, nestled between two other rings, was a silver band with red stones decorating it. Niki picked it up and strung it on a chain before turning to Dream expectantly. He looked at her a moment, then bowed his head. She tied the necklace around him and watched as the metal of the band rested against his broad chest.

"Carnelian," Niki said as she cupped his cheeks, "Familial love and trust." 

Dream held her hands in his. They shared a smile.

* * *

"How can you stand this temperature?" Niki complained, head thrown back in distress. She fanned herself with her hand to no avail. Not even the loose, flowing dress she wore kept the heat at bay.

Puffy hummed in agreement, rolling her shoulders out. "It's better when you aren't covered in pounds of armor and heavy drapery." Niki's eyes traced the captain's movement through the white, unbuttoned shirt she wore. Puffy caught her gaze and held it, smug.

Niki flushed. She snapped her gaze back to the boys, who seemed unbothered by the heatwave wreaking havoc upon their Fall days. George sat practically on top of Dream's lap, nose pressed into his knight's neck and eyes closed. Dream held George against him with one arm, the other on George's legs. 

"It's not _that_ hot. And George runs cold." Dream said as if it was obvious.

That much was true. Niki had woken many nights to her husband stealing the covers or brushing his cold feet against her leg. It was unpleasant, but if Dream found it endearing she would not be surprised. 

George grumbled and slung his arms around Dream's shoulders. It was as if he were trying to get closer, if it had been even possible. Dream laughed and held George tight. 

"I wish I didn't have to wear stuffy dresses." Niki announced, tugging at the folds for emphasis. The breeze that came with the rustling was a nice reprieve from the sticky, suffocating heat. She shook her dress again to get another.

"I wish I didn't have to be King." George mumbled against Dream's neck. Dream closed his eyes and pressed his lips against George's head.

"I wish we had met in another time. Another place." Puffy mused, fingers dancing against Niki's back. 

Dream laughed. "Me too. A world where we could freely love one another." 

George blindly put his hand over Dream's face and _pushed_ him. Dream laughed at his childish gesture. "Shut up." George weakly complained. The tips of his ears were red. 

That sounded nice, Niki thought. Puffy pressed a kiss to the side of the queen's head and began to pour their drinks.

"A toast, then." Puffy started, filling four glasses halfway. "To another us." 

Niki thought that marrying a prince and becoming queen would go a lot differently. She had imagined marrying George and falling in love, carrying on his family's bloodline. She had imagined late night war meetings and the poor begging for royal intervention in their plight. She had thought that it would be difficult, but glorious. And in a way she had been right. She had found a new family and fallen in love with multiple people; she had found that there _were_ multiple kinds of love.

She regarded Dream and the ring peeking through his open shirt. Carnelian; a familial love. An understanding. A hydrangea growing among forget-me-nots, wanting to be known and seen. 

She watched George, tucked against Dream with the happiest cadence she'd ever seen. She thought of the love of her parents when they saw one another, and how there would be no doubt in her mind that the boys would find each other in the next life.

She peered at Puffy, her beloved knight and captain of the guard. The emerald earrings that were usually hidden beneath her hair; loyalty. Unconditional love. Niki grapsed Puffy's left hand in hers, feeling very brave and very loved.

Niki rose her glass and was met with three other glasses. "To another us."


End file.
